fairytailfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kapitelliste 1–100
Dies ist eine Liste der ersten einhundert Kapitel des Fairy-Tail-Mangas. Band 1 |- | 1 | | 妖精の尻尾 | Fairy TailDer Titel des Mangas Fairy Tail wird üblicherweise in Katakana im Japanischen geschrieben, während es im Manga selbst neben der Katakana- auch noch eine Kanji-Schreibweise gibt. Die Furigana, also die Lesehilfe für jüngere Japaner, für diese Schriftzeichen geben jedoch nicht die Schriftzeichen , also an, sondern , . | Der Schwanz der Fee | Fairy Tail |- | 2 | | 総長あらわる！ | Master arawaru!Auch hier bedeuten die Kanji eher , also | Der Meister erscheint! | Der Meister tritt in Erscheinung! |- | 3 | | 火竜と猿と牛 | Karyū to Saru to Ushi | Salamander, Affe und Ochse | Salamander, Affe und Stier |- | 4 | | 子犬座の星霊 | Koinuza no Seirei | Stellargeist von Canis Minor | Der Stellargeist des kleinen Hundes |} Band 2 |- | 5 | ( ) | DAY BREAK (Hinode) | Sonnenaufgang | Daybreak |- | 6 | | 潜入せよ！！エバルー屋敷！！ | Sennyū seyo!! Everlue yashiki!! | Schleicht euch hinein!! Everlues Villa!! | Wir schleichen uns in die Villa von Ebalu ein! |- | 7 | | 魔導士の弱点 | Madōshi no Jakuten | Der Schwachpunkt des Magiers | Die Schwächen der Magier |- | 8 | | ルーシィVSエバルー公爵 | Lucy vs. Everlue-kōshaku | Lucy gegen Fürst Everlue | Lucy vs. Fürst Ebalu |- | 9 | ( ) | Dear Kaby (Shinai naru Kaby e) | Mein lieber Kaby | Dear Kaby – Lieber Kaby |- | 10 | | 鎧の魔道士 | Yoroi no Madōshi | Gerüstete Schwertkämpferin | Die Zauberin in der Rüstung |- | 11 | | その列車はナツを乗せていく | Sono Ressha wa Natsu wo nosete iku | Jener Zug, in dem Natsu mitfährt | Natsu wird auf den Zug gesetzt |- | 12 | | 呪歌 | Juka | Fluchballade | Die Zauberflöte |- | 13 | | 死神は二度笑う | Shinigami wa nido warau | Der Sensenmann lacht zweimal. | Der Todesgott lacht zweimal |} Band 3 |- | 14 | | 妖精女王 | colspan="3" | Titania |- | 15 | | 妖精たちは風の中 | Yōsei-tachi wa Kaze no Naka | colspan="2" | Feen im Wind |- | 16 | | カゲヤマを捕まえろ！！ | Kageyama wo tsukamaero!! | Ergreift Kageyama! | Fangt Kage! |- | 17 | | 乙女の魔法 | Otome no Mahō | Die Magie der Jungfer | Die Magie einer jungen Frau |- | 18 | | 炎と風 | Honō to Kaze | Feuer und Wind | Flammen und Wind |- | 19 | | 無理､ナツじゃ勝てないよ｡ | Muri, Natsu ja katenai yo. | Es ist unmöglich, Natsu, du kannst nicht gewinnen. | Das kannst du nicht gewinnen, Natsu! |- | 20 | | 強く生きる為に | Tsuyoku ikiru tame ni | Um stark zu leben | Wie man ein starkes Leben führt |- | 21 | | 最強チーム！！！ | Saikyō Team!!! | Ein starkes Team!!! | Das stärkste Team! |- | 22 | | ナツvs.エルザ | Natsu vs. Elsa | colspan="2" | Natsu gegen Elsa |} Band 4 |- | 23 | | 罪と罰 | Tsumi to Batsu | colspan="2" | Schuld und SühneDer Titel kommt ursprünglich von einem Roman von Autor Fjodor Michailowitsch Dostojewskis aus dem Jahr 1866. |- | 24 | | 2階 | 2kai | Der erste StockSowohl in der englischen als auch der japanischen Sprache ist das Erdgeschoss bereits die erste Etage. In der deutschen Sprache hingegen gilt das Geschoss sozusagen als nullter Stock. | Erster Stock |- | 25 | | 呪われた島 | Norowareta Shima | Verfluchte Insel | Die verfluchte Insel |- | 26 | | 月は出ているか | Tsuki wa dete iru ka | Ist der Mond schon ausgegangen?出ている - dete iru - ausgegangen sein | Ist der Mond aufgegangen? |- | 27 | | デリオラ | colspan="3" | Deliora |- | 28 | | 月の雫 | Moon Drip | Mondtropfenwörtlich | Mondfänger |- | 29 | | グレイとリオン | Gray to Lyon | colspan="2" | Gray und Lyon |- | 30 | | 夢の続き | Yume no Tsuzuki | Die Fortsetzung des Traums | Der Traum geht weiter! |} Band 5 |- | 31 | | 恐怖の毒毒ゼリー | Kyōfu no doku doku Jelly | Fürchterliche, giftige Götterspeise | Giftgelee des Grauens |- | 32 | | ナツvs.波動のユウカ | Natsu vs. Hadō no Yūka | Natsu gegen Yuuka, die Welle | Natsu vs. Yukas Wellen |- | 33 | | 閉じろ？ 金牛宮の扉 | Tojiro? Kingyūkyū no Tobira | Schließen? Taurus’ Tor | Schließt das Tor des Stiers! |- | 34 | | 裁きの剣 | Sabaki no Ken | Richtendes Schwert | Das richtende Schwert |- | 35 | | 勝手にしやがれ！！ | Katte ni shiyagare!! | Tu was du willst!! | Tu doch, was du willst! |- | 36 | | ウル | colspan="3" | Ull |- | 37 | | 青い鳥 | Aoi Tori | Blauer Vogel | Der blaue Vogel |- | 38 | | 永遠の魔法 | Eien no Mahō | Permanenter Zauber | Magie für die Ewigkeit |- | 39 | | 真実は悲しき氷の刃 | Shinjitsu wa Kanashiki Kōri no Yaiba | Die Eisklinge der tragischen Realität | Die kalte Klinge der Wahrheit |} Band 6 |- | 40 | | ガルナ島 最終決戦 | Galuna-tō Saishū Kessen | Galuna, finale Entscheidungsschlacht | Die letzte Schlacht auf Garna |- | 41 | | 悪魔のおたけび | Akuma no Otakebi | Teuflischer Kampfruf | Der Kampfruf des Dämons |- | 42 | | 時のアーク | Toki no Arc | Zeitbogen | Der Zeit-Bumerang |- | 43 | colspan=2 | BURST | Ausbruch | Der Ausbruch |- | 44 | | 村人の秘密 | Murabito no Himitsu | colspan="2" | Das Geheimnis der Dorfbewohner |- | 45 | | 届け あの空に | Todoke ano Sora ni | Begib dich dort hin, in den Himmel | Erreich den Himmel |- | 46 | | 涙 | Namida | Träne | Tränen für Ultia |- | 47 | | 幽鬼の支配者 | colspan="3" | Phantom LordDeutung durch Furigana vorgegeben |- | 48 | | 人間の法律 | Ningen no Hōritsu | Menschenrecht | Die Gebote der Menschlichkeit |} Band 7 |- | 49 | | 月ニ叢雲 花ニ風 | Tsuki ni Murakumo, Hana ni Kaze | Alles hat ein EndeEine japanische Redewendung. Wörtlich etwa „Der Mond wird von Wolken verhangen, Blüten werden vom Wind weggetragen.“ | Wolken vor dem Mond, Blumen im Wind |- | 50 | | ルーシィ・ハートフィリア | colspan="3" | Lucy Heartfilia |- | 51 | | 巨影 | Kyohei | Großer Schatten | Riesenschatten |- | 52 | | 15分 | 15fun | 15 Minuten; eine viertel Stunde | 15 Minuten |- | 53 | | 激熱の戦い | Gekinetsu no Tatakai | Hitzige Schlacht | Ein glühend heißer Kampf |- | 54 | | ファントム ＭｋⅡ | colspan="3" | Phantom MK IIMk steht für Mark, das für eine Entwicklungsstufe steht, vgl. Mark (designation) in der englischen Wikipedia. |- | 55 | | その涙を見ない為に | Sono Namida wo Minai Tame ni | Niemand sieht die Tränen | Um diese Tränen nicht sehen zu müssen |- | 56 | | 雨の中に咲く華 | Ame no Naka ni saku Hana | Eine Blume blüht im Regen | Blühende Blumen im Regen |} Band 8 |- | 57 | | てるてる坊主 | Teru Teru Bōzu | colspan="2" | SchönwetterpüppchenÜbersetzung nach bibiko.de/wadoku: Kinder basteln einfache Puppen aus Papier und hängen sie am Fenster oder Vordach auf, um schönes Wetter herbeizubeschwören. |- | 58 | | 上には上がいる | Ue ni wa ue ga iru | Es ist immer jemand besser | Es geht immer noch höher |- | 59 | colspan="2" | INSPIRE | Inspiration | Inspire |- | 60 | | 炎の翼 | Honō no Tsubasa | colspan="2" | Feuerflügel |- | 61 | | 二人の滅竜魔導士 | Futari no Dragonslayer | Zwei Dragonslayer | Die zwei Drachentöter |- | 62 | | 妖精の堕ちる時 | Yōsei no Ochiru toki | Wenn die Fee fällt | Gefallene Feen |- | 63 | | これで　おあいこな | Kore de oaiko na | Jetzt sind wir gleich | Remis |- | 64 | | 一番のギルド | Ichiban no Guild | colspan="2" | Die beste Gilde |- | 65 | | フェアリーロウ | colspan="2" | Fairylaw | Fairy Law |} Band 9 |- | 66 | | 同志 | Dōshi | Kameraden | Gefährten |- | 67 | | あたしの決意 | Atashi no Ketsui | Mein Entschluss | Meine Entscheidung |- | 68 | | さよなら | Sayonara | Auf Wiedersehen | Sayonara |- | 69 | colspan="2" | NEXT GENERATION | Nächste Generation | Next Generation |- | 70 | | フレデリックとヤンデリカ | colspan="3" | Frederick und Yanderica |- | 71 | | 鳳仙花の夜 | Hōsenka no Yoru | colspan="2" | Die Nacht des Springkrautes |- | 72 | | 空に戻れない星 | Sora ni modorenai Hoshi | Der einsame Stern kann nicht in den Himmel zurück | Der Stern, der nicht in den Himmel zurückkehren kann |- | 73 | | 781年・青い天馬 | 781-nen Blue Pegasus | Jahr 781, Blue Pegasus | 781 Jahre – Blue Pegasus |- | 74 | | 星霊王 | Seirei-Ō | Der himmlischen Geister-König | Der König der Stellargeister |} Band 10 |- | 75 | | 胡蝶の夢 | Kochō no Yume | Des Schmetterlings Traum | Der Traum eines Schmetterlings |- | 76 | | 楽園の塔 | Rakuen no Tō | Der Paradiesturm | Der Paradies-Turm |- | 77 | | ジェラール | colspan="2" | GérardAuch als Jirard usw. im Netz zu finden. | Gerard |- | 78 | | その先の楽園 | Sono saki no Rakuen | Und danach das Paradies | Danach das Paradies |- | 79 | | ジークレインの決断 | Sieglein no Ketsudan | Siegleins Entscheidung | Siegleins Entschluss |- | 80 | | ジャンヌ・ダルク | colspan="2" | Jeanne d’Arc | Jeanne D’Arc |- | 81 | | 闇の声 | Yami no Koe | Finstere Stimme | Die Stimme der Finsternis |- | 82 | | 月に吠える | Tsuki ni hoeru | Heule den Mond an | Der den Mond anbellt |} Band 11 |- | 83 | colspan="2" lang="en" | FIND THE WAY | Finde den Weg | Find the way |- | 84 | | ナツネコFight！！ | Natsuneko Fight!! | Kämpfe Natsu-Kätzchen!! | Fight, Natsu-Katze!! |- | 85 | | 楽園ゲーム | Rakuen Game | Paradiesspiel | Das Paradies-Game |- | 86 | | ロック・オブ・サキュバス | Rock of Succubus | Rock des Sukkubus | Rock of Succubus |- | 87 | | ルーシィVS.ジュビア | Lucy VS. Juvia | Lucy gegen Juvia | Lucy vs. Jubia |- | 88 | | ナツ､ エサになる｡ | Natsu, Esa ni naru. | Natsu dient als Beute. | Natsu wird verfüttert |- | 89 | | 心の鎧 | Kokoro no Yoroi | Rüstung des Herzens | Die Rüstung des Herzens |- | 90 | | 斑鳩 | colspan="2" | IkarugaJapanischer Name für den Japanischer Kernbeißer (lat. Coccothraustes personatu) | Ikarga |- | 91 | | 女一匹､ 決意の装束 | Onna ippiki, Ketsui no Shōzoku | Eine einzelne Frau, ein Gewand der Entscheidung | Dressed to kill |} Band 12 |- | 92 | | 運命 | Destiny | Schicksal | Destiny |- | 93 | | 聖なる光に祈りを | Seinaru Hikari ni Inori wo | Ein Gebet an das heilige Licht | Beten wir zum heiligen Licht |- | 94 | | ひとりの人 | Hitori no Hito | Ein einzelner Mensch | Eine Person |- | 95 | | 眠れる塔の女騎士 | Nemureru-tō no Ohime-sama | Die schlafende Prinzessin des Turms | Die schlafende Prinzessin im Turm |- | 96 | | 流星 | colspan="2" | Meteoreigentlich | Sternschnuppen-Mitia |- | 97 | | 命の盾 | Inochi no Tate | Lebender Schild | Der Lebensretter |- | 98 | | ドラゴンフォース | Dragonforce | Die Macht eines Drachen | Drachen-Power |- | 99 | | 妖精女王､ 散る | Titania, chiru | Titania löst sich aufwörtliche Übersetzung | Titania fällt |- | 100 | | 明日へ | Ashita e | Ins Morgen | Der Zukunft entgegen |} Anmerkungen Externe Weblinks * Liste der Fairy-Tail-Kapitel in der englischen Wikipedia.